My fangirl my girlfriend
by Sarah648
Summary: "Aku mungkin wanita biasa tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti boneka. Jangan merasa sombong karena banyak yang membelamu!"-luhan- Hunhan, Chanlu GS Terinspirasi dari SIMAF
1. Chapter 3

ini adalah ff ku sendiri mohon maaf jika ada kata yang salah.

ff ini terinspirasi dari film SIMAF tapi aku ubah versi aku sendiri happy reading!

Chapter 1

seorang pria memakai jas hitam memasuki sebuah gedung didampingi 2 orang bodyguard. baru memasuki pintu semua orang digedung langsung heboh. suara jepretan kamera dan teriakan para gadis menyambut pria tadi.

"SEHUN AKU MENCITAIMU!"

"SEHUN KAULAH PANGERANKU"

tapi, diantara ratusan orang di sana ada seorang gadis dengan berani menerobos baris para fans dan langsung berlutut dihadapan sehun. dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya dan berteriak

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

seketika gedung yang tadi gaduh tiba- tiba hening dan semua orang menatap bingung gadis tadi termasuk sehun. 3 menit berlalu akhirnya sehun menyadari situasi ini dan berjongkok didepan gadis ini sambil mengambil kotak cincin ditangan gadis tadi.

"kau tau? ini pertama kalinya aku dilamar fansku, tapi aku salut dengan keberanianmu.

dan apa kau tau? cicin ini bahkan tidak sebanding dengan sepatu yang kukenakan ini, jadi jangan membuat aku malu disini ingat itu"

sehun mengembalikan kotak itu kembali dan segera pergi kedalam gedung. sedangkan gadis tadi duduk sambil menatap kotak tadi didepannya. lamunanya bubar ketika 3 wanita menertawinya dengan cukup keras

"hei hae ra, lihat dia kasian sekalikan? dia ditolak sehun mentah- mentah! hahaha!"

"bahkan dia dipermalukan sehun di depan semua orang!hahaha!"

"dengar kan aku gadis malang aku seorang model majalah saja tidak berani melamarnya! hahaha!"

pantang bagi luhan jika ada orang mengejeknya dia akan diam.

"ya, aku tau kau pasti kim hae ra gadis majalah terkenal. dan aku juga tau jika kau pernah menjambak model lain karena cemburu melihat dia menjadi model pendamping sehun iya kan?"

seketika mereka diam dan hae ra menatap tajam luhan (gadis malang tadi)

"oh aku tau kau cemburu kan aku melamar sehunkan"

"ck! kau berani denganku hah?!"

"siapa takut hah?!"

mereka sekarang saling menjambak rambut

"sera cepat panggil security!"

dan benar sekarang mereka jadi tontonan semua orang.

tapi beruntung security langsung datang untuk melerai mereka.

"kalian berhenti!"

tidak ada mau berhenti mereka tetap saling

menjambak.

"KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGAR HAH?! BERHENTI!"

halo ini ff pertamaku agak aneh ya ceritanya maaf banget kalau begitu. semoga banyak yang suka sama ff baruku ini. di chapter ini chanyeol belum muncul tapi, di chapter selanjutnya pasti ada kok.

TERIMA KASIH KARENA MAU MEMBACA FF KU SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER KEDUA!:*


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

judul: MY FANGIRL MY GIRLFRIEND

rated: T

tidak ada mau mengalah akhirnya security memutuskan menyeret mereka keluar dari gedung.

baiklah kita akan perkenal kan oh sehun, park chanyeol dan xi luhan

OH SEHUN

pemuda berumur 22 tahun ini adalah aktor ternama korea. setiap drama dan film yang dibintanginya memilik rating tinggi. dia selalu dibanjiri punjian karna ketampananya dan aktingnya. namun, seperti pepatah 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' mungkin ini tepat untuk sehun. ya, sehun selalu terlibat scandal seperti, dia sudah beberapa kali ditangkap karna ketahuan menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk berat. dan pasti dia selalu bebas, kenapa? dia berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terkenal. ayahnya pengusaha sekaligus pemilik agensi yang bernaung dibawah sehun dan ibu sehun seorang desiner terkenal. jadi, tidak terbayangkan berapa uang yang dimiliki keluarga OH kan? jadi, membayar denda karena melanggar hukum pun bukan hal yang susah bagi mereka. namun, karna kekayaan mereka sehun memiliki sifat sombong dan selalu melihat rendah orang lain kecuali keluarga nya. jadi, tidak heran lagi jika sehun tidak pernah menghargai fansnya.

XI LUHAN

gadis berumur 19 tahun ini adalah anak yatim piatu. kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat dia berumur 10 tahun.

sekarang dia tinggal sendirian di korea karna semua keluarganya tinggal di cina. sebelum orang tuanya meninggal. dia hidup dibanjiri kemewahan tinggal dirumah bak istana, mempunyai 3 lemari sepatu pribadi, 7 lemari baju pribadi , dan tak terhitung lagi berapa barang pribadi luhan yang dibelikan orang tuanya. namun, semua berubah lihatlah sekarang dia tinggal di apartemen kecil, dulu dia mempunyai sepatu yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, tapi sekarang? membeli sepasang sepatu setahun sekali saja luhan sudah bersyukur. luhan bekerja sebagai reporter. dia pindah ke korea saat berumur 19 tahun.

PARK CHANYEOL

pria bertubuh tinggi ini teman baik luhan sejak luhan pindah. orang tua luhan dan chanyeol adalah teman, itulah membuat luhan dan chanyeol berteman baik. sekarang chanyeol seorang pengusaha restoran terkenal. walaupun chanyeol orang kaya, luhan tidak pernah meminta bantuan chanyeol. itulah, yang jatuh cinta padanya..

BACK TO STORY

besok harinya..

" luhan kenapa selama 3 hari ini kau tidak datang kerja?"

seorang pria baru baya bertanya dengan tatapan cukup tajam

"maaf ahjussi, itu aku"

luhan menggaruk tengkuk nya tidak gatal, pria tadi menghembus napas panjang.

"luhan, kau sudah bekerja disini dan tolong fokuslah bekerja. aku tau kau fans berat sehun seperti putriku tapi luhan, kau bukan gadis remaja labil lagi dan tolong mengertilah luhan"

"baiklah ahjussi, aku akan bekerja keras dan mohon maaf ahjussi"

luhan keluar dari ruangan ahjussi tadi.

07.00 AM

sekarang pulang kerja hari ini dia pulang sendiri karena chanyeol sedang rapat, jika chanyeol tidak rapat mungkin luhan cerita panjang lebar tentang tadi siang padanya

"haah aduh bagaimana ini? ahjussi menegur ku lagi tadi, ah sial! ini karena pria sombong itu! ck! lihat saja nanti! aku akan.."

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU OH SEHUN!"

perkataan luhan terputus saat dia melewati gang sempit yang sedang dilewati nya

"DENGAR AKU IRENE BAE! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! DAN JANGAN HUBUNGI AKU LAGI!"

bukankah itu irene artis terkenal karena kecantikan nya dan suara pria itu, astaga jangan bilang itu oh sehun!

karena penasaran luhan mendekati mereka dan benar saja luhan melihat irene dan sehun disana

"AKU MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN! KENAPA KAU DENGAN MUDAHNYA MENCAMPAKKAN KU?!"

"oh kau tidak terima?"

sehun mendekati irene dan menghimpit irene kedinding dibelakang irene.

"dengar kan aku, aku bisa mendapatkan wanita lebih cantik dari mu ingat itu"

astaga! ini kesempatan langka! luhan mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap mengambil gambar dan..

"kenapa apa kau.."

CEKREK(?)!

secara otomatis sehun dan irene serentak melihat kearah luhan.

oh tuhan! aku ketahuan! selamatkan hidup XI LUHAN!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

merasa hidupnya terancam(?) luhan lari secepatnya

"HEI KAU! BERHENTI!"

astaga sehun mengejarku!

TBC

terima kasih sudah membaca!

gimana bagus ga? maaf ya baru lanjut sekarang :). udah lihat MV baru exo lotto? wihh sehun dancenya bikin gue ngiler(?) denger- denger kai cedera ya? GWS ya buat kai.

sekian dari saya terima kasih banyak!:*


End file.
